


Возрождение

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шестнадцать столетий спустя случайная встреча со старым другом побуждает Мерлина примириться с тем, во что превратилась его жизнь. За все эти годы ожидания Мерлин так и не смог посмотреть правде в глаза: Артур мертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755647) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



Мерлин совершал ставшую для него ежедневным ритуалом прогулку вокруг Холма Святого Михаила почти столько же, сколько помнил себя, а память у него была очень долгая. Когда он впервые увидел эту возвышенность, она была окружена водой. Земля изменилась ничуть не меньше населяющих ее людей, и теперь Холм представлял собой травянистый склон, его магическая история стерлась из людской памяти. Как и столь многие детали прошлого Мерлина.

Мерлин тщетно пытался потерять счет времени, но смертный мир был одержим его течением, окружал себя напоминаниями о неизбежном конце. Так что Мерлин, как и любой другой человек, отсчитывал дни в ожидании, пока к нему вернется кое-что из потерянного им.

Прошлое настигло его в облачный день — обычный, как любой другой, за тем лишь исключением, что одно из лиц под зонтом оказалось знакомым, и не потому, что Мерлин раньше видел его на рекламных щитах, по телевизору или в одном из пабов, где он останавливался, чтобы отогреть руки. Он открыто уставился на человека. Люди прощали старикам некоторые странности, и именно поэтому Мерлин выбрал для себя такой облик — в годах и непритязательный, хотя никто и никогда не поверил бы, насколько он древний на самом деле. Он разглядывал мужчину — гладко выбритое, каким Мерлин его не видел никогда, лицо, волосы пострижены настолько коротко, что Мерлин ни за что бы не сказал, что они вьются, но рыжие, а в глазах мудрость того рода, что приобретается, насколько знал Мерлин, только с веками… пятнадцать столетий, плюс-минус.  
— Леон, — произнес он, положив руки на плечи человеку.

— Уже много лет меня никто так не звал, мой друг, — ответил Леон. Он казался смущенным, словно признал Мерлина, но и не признал в то же время — не мог определить его точное место в столь многих накопленных за века воспоминаниях.

Мерлин был бы шокирован встречей с Леоном, если бы не натыкался на него в Шотландии пять столетий спустя после того, как они оба должны были умереть. То была пора завоеваний викингов, королевские войска одерживали победу, и Мерлин обнаружил Леона на поле боя. Но ушел прежде, чем тот смог протянуть ему руку дружбы или, хуже того, заговорить об Артуре, а Мерлин тогда не был к этому готов. Даже теперь Мерлин в этом сомневался, но был счастлив увидеть Леона. Готов или нет, время пришло.

Коснувшись своей магии, Мерлин в тени зонта Леона вернул себе молодость. Когда морщины разгладились и исчезли, а длинные белые волосы укоротились и почернели, вид у Леона стал до комичного озадаченным — не удивленным, не пораженным, не испуганным. Он прищурился, внимательно вгляделся, а потом нерешительно произнес:  
— Мерлин?

Мерлин кивнул.  
— Единственный и неповторимый.

— Мерлин! А я-то думал, когда же мы снова встретимся!

Расплывшись в улыбке — широкой и солнечной, такой же, как была всегда, — Леон притянул Мерлина в крепкое объятие. Тот с каким-то отстраненным удивлением — как Вы, например, могли бы заметить, что на дворе уже октябрь, — осознал, что его впервые за много веков кто-то коснулся.

— Пойдем-ка раздавим по пинте. — Леон положил руку на плечо Мерлина, не оставляя тому иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. Мерлин с тоской посмотрел на Холм. Даже по прошествии стольких лет ему было ненавистно оставлять Артура одного. Мерлину никогда не приходило на ум, что это Артур оставил его. Почти никогда.

После прошлой встречи с Леоном Мерлин незамедлительно вернулся на Авалон, ведомый поселившимся глубоко в душе чувством, что это должно было что-то означать… что Артур должен был вот-вот вернуться. Именно тогда началось его бдение, его ежедневные прогулки вокруг Холма. Именно тогда вся его жизнь сосредоточилась вокруг ожидания Артура. А потом ничего не произошло… ничего. Мерлин оставался там так долго, что его вечно молодое лицо стало объектом перешептываний, и тогда он скрылся под маской возраста. И оставался абсолютно незаметным до сих пор, до встречи с Леоном.

Пока они шли, дождь усилился, под весом руки Леона плечи Мерлина согнулись, и это казалось слишком знакомым ощущением, учитывая неловкость их последней встречи. К тому моменту, как они добрались до паба, Мерлин промок до самых колен. Он бывал там и раньше, раз или два, в такую рань — и десяти еще не было — заведение было практически пустым. Леон перекинул свой плащ через спинку кресла, примостившегося рядом с газовым камином — современным удобством, к которому Мерлин действительно проникся симпатией: очень тепло и никакого беспорядка. Если и было что-то в его первой жизни, по чему он ничуть не скучал, так это поддержание огня. И, если на чистоту, не то чтобы он много по чему в ней скучал. Не то чтобы после нее он вообще жил.

Окружающий Мерлина мир изменился, а у него никогда не было четкой уверенности, изменился он вместе с миром или остался все тем же человеком, который смеялся вместе с Гвен, болтал за ужином с Гаюсом, жил, насколько бы кратко это ни было, полной жизнью в компании других людей. И все это казалось непреодолимо далеким даже теперь, когда меньше чем в метре от него сидел Леон.

В жизни Мерлина технологии почти всецело заменили магию, но он не слишком замечал перемены. Каждая секунда протекала единственно в упорном проживании времени до возвращения Артура, и каждый сделанный человечеством шаг на пути просвещения был лишь еще одной деталью, которую Мерлину нужно будет разъяснить Артуру.

Не снимая пальто, Мерлин сел напротив Леона и положил ладони на стол. Пока не принесли пиво, они смотрели девятичасовые новости по висящему в углу телевизору, но Мерлин не вслушивался. Он был слишком занят самоподготовкой к неизбежному разговору об Артуре и понятия не имел, как сможет с этим справиться.

Поначалу их беседа не затрагивала опасных тем, Мерлин подталкивал Леона к рассказам о семье и карьере профессора университета. Вопрос прошлого подняла всего лишь шутка, произнесенная без задней мысли и довольно смешная. Простое сравнение относительных опасностей тренировок рыцарей-новичков и воспитания дочерей в девяностые годы прорвало тщательно выстроенный барьер между всеми теми людьми, которыми когда-либо был Леон, и выхватило резким светом единственную на все времена личность Мерлина.

— Видел бы ты Артура, когда он был ребенком и едва мог двигаться под весом собственных доспехов, — вспоминал Леон с широкой улыбкой. — Он на протяжении часов просто поднимал свой меч. Даже не взмахивал. Просто вытаскивал его из ножен или подбирал с земли. Так странно.

Этот образ — Артур, молодой и живой, с опущенными от напряжения уголками рта — оказался невыносимым. Мерлину казалось, будто его выпороли изнутри, его тщательно утаиваемая тоска просачивалась через каждую трещину в сознании. Он прокашлялся и выдавил улыбку, уставившись в полупустую кружку и задумавшись, стоит ли заказать еще или лучше найти причину уйти. Это была просто ужасная идея.

— Итак, ты женился на Гвен, — подтолкнул Мерлин в желании поговорить о чем угодно, только не об Артуре. — Возглавил королевскую династию и все такое.

Смех Леона прозвучал искренне и теплом лег на край бокала.  
— Ей пришлось меня убеждать, — он улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Сказала, что королевству нужен наследник.

— Ну и как, есть у тебя дальние правнуки, и сегодня бродящие по земле?

— Всего-то около миллиона. Я сбился со счета несколько сотен лет назад. Спустя какое-то время это просто потеряло свою значимость.

— Знакомое ощущение, — согласился Мерлин и в два глотка допил свое пиво. Он не упомянул всего того, что потеряло для него значение после смерти Артура: друзья, королевство, судьба. Леон махнул бармену принести им еще по одной.

— Итак, ты все еще владеешь… ты все еще можешь… — Леон замялся, повертев рукой в воздухе.

— Ага, — кивнул Мерлин. — Хотя теперь для этого не так много применений. Как так… — он запнулся, подумав, что вопрос может показаться бестактным. — Как так вышло, что ты все еще жив?

— А ты? — парировал Леон, изогнув бровь.

— Магия.

— Полагаю, со мной та же история. — Леон пожал плечами и опустошил бокал. — Сказать по правде, я так и не понял. Я тогда много раз чудесным образом не умирал, а потом еще и чудесным образом не постарел. Я мало что знаю о своем отце. Он умер до моего рождения. Может, причина где-то в той стороне.

— Мой отец был повелителем драконов, — бездумно поделился Мерлин. Он уже довольно давно не вспоминал об отце. — Полагаю, им был и я, — Мерлин поднял взгляд и грустно улыбнулся, — пока не осталось больше драконов.

Груз этого воспоминания иногда все так же перехватывал дыхание. Килгарра умер в муках, как и меньше чем двести лет спустя Эйтуза — искалеченная, тихая, и полная грусти, знакомой Мерлину, ведь он и сам ее чувствовал. И все это было впустую. Без Артура жизнь каждого из них не имела никакого значения.

Леон поблагодарил официанта за пиво и попросил принести чипсов. А потом посмотрел на свои руки, и этот жест пробудил настолько дурное предчувствие, что Мерлин побледнел.

— А как жили все остальные? — Только бы Леон не успел упомянуть Артура.

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Леон, нахмурившись от такой внезапности вопроса. — То есть, не сразу. Персивалю потребовалось какое-то время. А Гвен так много утратила.

Чувство вины заползло в Мерлина, плотными кольцами свиваясь внутри.  
— А Гаюс? Как он отнесся?

— Он понял, Мерлин, — Леон наклонился и протянул руку через стол, но Мерлин не смог ее принять. — Мы все поняли. Тебя никто не винил.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то смог бы понять, — возразил Мерлин, размазывая влагу конденсата по бокалу. — Прости. Я не имел в виду то, как это прозвучало. Вы были для меня такими хорошими друзьями. И для… ну.

— Для Артура. — Мерлина передернуло от того, что Леон не боялся этого имени, сильнейшей волны воспоминаний, которые Мерлин с ним связывал. Он не мог ответить и лишь сверлил взглядом стол, желая оказаться где-нибудь еще. — Он любил тебя, Мерлин.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал Мерлин, поднимая взгляд.

— Ладно, — мягко согласился Леон. С минуту он смотрел телевизор, а потом снова повернулся к Мерлину и улыбнулся. И эта отсрочка заполнила Мерлина облегчением. — Ну и чем же ты занимался?

— Да ничем особенным, — Мерлин поддернул рукава пальто, а потом решил снова стянуть их вниз. — В основном держался в тени.

— Ну у тебя же наверняка были какие-то приключения. Пробовал себя в отцовстве?

Мерлин покачал головой.

— Брак?

— Нет.

— Хоть какие-то отношения с другим человеческим существом? — Леон казался нетерпеливым, и это жалило сильнее, чем должно было.

— У меня все скучно. Давай о тебе поговорим.

— Через минуту, — отмахнулся Леон. — Ты бессмертен, и при этом жизнь тебя никогда не волновала. Я все правильно понимаю?

Мерлину было паршиво. Он сделал большой глоток пива, надеясь побыстрее покончить с этим разговором и вернуться к своей не-жизни.

Леон вздохнул и потер лоб.  
— И чего же ты ждешь?

— Артура, — не успев прикусить язык, выпалил Мерлин, словно это и так было очевидно. — Я жду Артура.

— Мерлин, нет. Это…

— Он вернется, — оборвал его Мерлин, и резкость в собственном голосе показалась угрожающей даже ему.

— Прошло уже пятнадцать… шестнадцать сотен лет, — недоверчиво подметил Леон, словно не мог поверить, что Мерлин проигнорировал это обстоятельство.

— Я не смирюсь с этим, так что, пожалуйста, просто поверь моим словам: один очень старый, очень мудрый, очень раздражающий дракон сказал мне, что так и будет.

— Я… Мерлин. — Леон изогнул бровь до абсурда уморительно, и Мерлин рассмеялся. Это было приятно.

— Вот что знаю я. Артур — король былого и грядущего. Былое завершилось, с ним покончено. Он умер, — Мерлин сказал это обманчиво легко, будто эти слова, произнесенные вслух, не вскрывали рваные шрамы утраты, о которых он старался не думать. Он потряс головой, чтобы отогнать видение последних секунд жизни Артура, его закрывающихся глаз, когда Мерлин шептал «останься со мной», его неспособности исполнить последнюю просьбу Мерлина. Истина жестоко обжигала: Артур действительно умер. Не уснул, не уплыл… умер.

И никто, кроме Мерлина, не видел его таким. Мерлин в одиночку осторожно положил его в лодку. Мерлин в одиночку расправил его плащ, переплел его пальцы, пригладил волосы… прижал ладонь ко лбу возлюбленного короля. Он не мог смириться с необходимостью отпустить его, но все равно сделал это. Он каждый день видел, как лодка уплывает прочь, и во всем мире для него было лишь одно утешение. Мерлин сглотнул и кивнул, упиваясь волнами веры.  
— Но еще есть грядущее. Он вернется, когда Альбион будет в великой нужде.

Леон вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Мир прошел через множество периодов великой нужды. Альбион уже даже не существует.

— Я знаю, — ответил Мерлин. Он покачал свой бокал, наблюдая, как кружатся на поверхности островки пены. — Но почему мы живы, если не для того, чтобы быть рядом, когда он пробудится?

Леон пожал плечами, наверняка давным-давно смирив любопытство по поводу собственного бессмертия.  
— И ты все это время не делал ничего, кроме как ждал, надеясь, что дракон был в чем-то прав?

— У меня больше ничего нет, — ответил Мерлин. И слова показались незначительными и сломленными даже ему. Он почувствовал, как от смущения вспыхнуло лицо.

— Мерлин, да откуда тебе вообще знать? Если бы он вернулся, то мог бы быть кем угодно.

— Я бы понял, — резко и убежденно выпалил Мерлин. — Тебя же я признал, так ведь?

— Но вот признает ли он тебя?

Леон погрузился в молчание, с хмурым видом хрустя чипсами. Мерлин уставился на свои руки, признавая, что Артур может и не вспомнить его. Думать о том, что ему, возможно, придется вечно жить в одиночестве с воспоминаниями об их жизни вместе… это было больно.

— Он бы этого не хотел, — наконец произнес Леон. — Он бы хотел, чтобы ты жил.

— Не говори мне о нем, — огрызнулся Мерлин, в нем внезапно и обжигающе вскипел гнев. — Никто из вас не знал его так, как я.

— Я это знаю. Правда. Знаю, — раздражающе спокойно произнес Леон. Из-за этого Мерлин почувствовал себя слишком бурно реагирующим и вышедшим из-под контроля ребенком.

— Я не могу о нем говорить. Просто не могу. Поэтому мы можем поговорить обо всех твоих замечательных свершениях, имевших место после смерти твоего короля. — Горечь в голосе казалась всепоглощающей, заполняла воздух неловкостью.

— Я оплакивал его, как и все остальные, — серьезно произнес Леон. — Он был моим предводителем. Я уважал его.

— Но ты не любил его. Как не любила и Гвен. — Мерлин стал сам себе противен, сказав такое о давно умершем человеке. Сказав такое об умершей, чтоб его, супруге Леона. — Прости, — пристыжено выдавил Мерлин. — Я не должен был так говорить.

— Все в порядке, — казалось, Леон имел в виду именно то, что произнес. — Мы с ней прожили вместе целую жизнь, и я отпустил ее. И с тех пор не раз был женат. Каждая любовь ощущается по-разному. Каждый человек меняет тебя, меняет твою жизнь своим в ней присутствием.

Это был скрытый совет, и Мерлин ощетинился.  
— Я этого не хочу.

— Хочешь, — кивнул Леон. — Но ты хочешь этого с ним. Потому что так этого и не получил. И это глупое обещание держит тебя. Мерлин, мне ни разу не встречался человек, которого я полюбил бы настолько упрямо.

Мерлин улыбнулся, уставившись на стол и проводя ногтем большого пальца по глубокой бороздке на деревянной поверхности.  
— Я всегда был худшим слугой в истории, — с нежностью сказал он. Мерлин вспомнил, как Артур стенал по поводу его способностей, его сообразительности и силы. А потом в памяти всплыло кое-что еще, и это воспоминание ударило по Мерлину с такой силой, что у него едва не перехватило дыхание. — Артур однажды сказал, что я самый храбрый из всех людей, что он когда-либо встречал. Я доказал его неправоту, да?

Леон слегка стукнул кулаком по столу.  
— Еще не слишком поздно.

Мерлин просто уставился на него. Он не мог выразить свои чувства, не мог объяснить, насколько крепко связан с судьбой Артура. Судя по всему, выражение его лица все сказало за него, потому что Леон покачал головой:  
— Он не заслуживает этого. Никто этого не стоит.

— Я жду его не потому, что он этого заслуживает. — Из груди Мерлина грозил вырваться скептический смешок. — Я жду его потому, что не могу жить без него.

Леон, нахмурившись, снова замолк. Он прикончил свою порцию чипсов, а Мерлин пытался придумать, что сказать, чтобы разойтись в хороших отношениях. Проблема состояла в том, что Леон был прав. Если Мерлин собирался рассказать Артуру о мире, ему нужно было стать частью его, а это подразумевало некоторые перемены. Он допил пиво и не почувствовал себя ни на шаг ближе к пониманию, в чем они могут состоять.

— Я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, — наконец подал голос Леон, прорываясь через беспокойство Мерлина. Тот смущенно покосился на него. — Насчет того, что он любил тебя. Он любил. Не думаю, что ты действительно смог бы это увидеть, но я знал его всю жизнь, и никогда не было никого другого. Он был… — голос сорвался, и, впервые за все время, Мерлин разглядел в Леоне отголоски боли. Часть Леона все так же жаждала служить его королю, и это было очень важно для него. Мерлин почувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким, его затопила благодарность. Леон неровно вздохнул. — Никогда не было никого другого, с кем он предпочел бы остаться в конце. Меня всегда утешала мысль, что он ушел в мире.

Мерлин почувствовал, как нестерпимо сжалось горло, а когда посмотрел в глаза Леону, то увидел в них влажный блеск. У Мерлина ушла долгая минута на то, чтобы сообразить, как снова заговорить.  
— Когда он вернется, я тебя найду, — пообещал он. — Думаю, он захочет увидеть тебя.

— Ох, Мерлин. — Леон покачал головой и снова протянул руку через стол. На этот раз Мерлин взял ее. — Надеюсь, ты прав. Правда надеюсь.

Мерлин сжал его ладонь, а потом встал и оставил на столе десятку.

— Он вернется, — сказал он, кивнув, словно это могло придать большей правдивости его словам. Леон кивнул и полез в бумажник.

— Звони мне, в любое время. Мне бы не помешал старый друг. — Леон протянул Мерлину визитку с гербом университета в углу. Карточка принадлежала Доктору Лукасу Валлису, и Мерлин скосился на нее в замешательстве, но потом понял: это, скорее всего, было новое имя Леона. Он выдавил полуулыбку и сунул карточку в карман, а потом направился к выходу.

Мерлин снова стал стариком еще даже до того, как шагнул под дождь.

На полпути до Холма его поразила беспомощная рутина этого конкретного отрезка дороги. И если та, случившаяся так много лет назад, встреча с Леоном привела Мерлина к такой жизни, сегодняшняя встреча, возможно, должна была ознаменовать собой ее окончание. Мерлин посмотрел на Холм и ощутил тяжесть всего, что тот для него представлял. Но все же, со слабым кивком и трепетом в сердце, он это отпустил. Мерлин повернул обратно к городу, решив испытать что-нибудь новое.


	2. Пламя

Мерлин проснулся от звука раздавшегося поразительно близко голоса. В темноте разглядеть склонившегося над ним человека было сложно. К шее Мерлина прижималось острие клинка, который ровно держал кто-то явно привычный обращаться с оружием.

— Где я? — мужской голос, отдаленно знакомый старинный язык… Мерлин почувствовал. Внезапно и всепоглощающе. Мир изменился, и как только пришло это понимание, вместе с ним пришло и знание: Артур вернулся, он тут, он наклоняется над кроватью Мерлина. Мерлин не мог думать о том, «почему» и «как», он просто потерялся в бесконечном «что», в спокойствии и удовлетворении…

— Артур, — прошептал Мерлин, переполненный восторгом.

— Где я? — повторил Артур, с нетерпением отделяя каждое слово. Он чуть сильнее вжал острие клинка во впадину между ключицами, и Мерлин ощутил рассекший кожу порез — влажный, ловкий и глубокий, — прежде чем тот исцелился.

— Артур, это я, — голос Мерлина принадлежал старику, его тело принадлежало старику. Мерлин снова вернул себе облик того Мерлина, которого Артур мог бы вспомнить, его тело прошило несколько болезненных спазмов, когда мышцы окрепли, а кожа плотно их обтянула.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Мерлин, и на этот раз его голос принадлежал тому человеку, которым он был когда-то. Он понимал, насколько смущенным и ошарашенным должен быть Артур, но в тот момент не мог побороть одну-единственную эгоистичную мысль: «Пожалуйста, помни меня».

Артур резко выдохнул и чуть отвел клинок в сторону, но потом вновь прижал.  
— Темно, — произнес он, и голос его прозвучал неровно. Испуганно.

Мерлин, не желая видеть резкого верхнего освещения или страха в глазах Артура, когда тот впервые столкнется с чудесами современного мира, легкой вспышкой магии зажег свечи на ночном столике и заставил их гореть неестественно ярко. Огоньки отбрасывали свой свет на лицо Артура, а Мерлин не мог вспомнить, как дышать. Это был он — действительно он. И даже выглядел так же. Из взгляда Артура пропала всякая жесткость, как только он посмотрел на Мерлина. Артур приоткрыл рот и произнес имя Мерлина — выдохнул его, если точнее, слабо и неверяще.

— Сир, — прошептал Мерлин, осторожно поднимая руку, чтобы обхватить запястье Артура. Он забрал у Артура клинок и положил его на стол. Когда Мерлин снова поднял взгляд, Артур показался ему измотанным: полуприкрытые глаза, поникшие плечи. Мерлин сел, не отпуская руки Артура, не желая разрушить контакт, словно иначе Артур мог исчезнуть.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Мерлин, вглядываясь в усталое лицо Артура.

— Доспехи кажутся слишком тяжелыми, — слабо проговорил Артур, и Мерлина захлестнула глубокая и такая знакомая потребность заботиться о нем.

— Давай я помогу снять.

Когда Артур упал на колени возле кровати Мерлина, у того в груди вспыхнуло удивление и что-то вроде тоски. Артур едва держал голову, пока Мерлин развязывал его плащ, наклонялся расстегнуть пояс, осторожно придерживая прикрывавшую бедра простыню.

— Где я? — снова спросил Артур. Его голос звучал глухо из-за кольчуги, которую Мерлин как раз стягивал с него через голову.

Мерлин раздумывал, как ему стоит ответить, ведь понятие «где» было не настолько важно, как «когда», а это самое «когда» прямо сейчас вполне могло оказаться для Артура уже чересчур. Поэтому Мерлин решил сказать ему только:  
— Ты со мной.

Артур, казалось, принял такой ответ и прикрыл глаза, пока пальцы Мерлина расстегивали нагрудник. Мерлин делал это тысячу раз и все еще помнил каждую застежку, каждую полоску кожи, каждую неподатливую пряжку. Его движения были куда осторожнее, чем когда-либо, ласкающими, а не отрывистыми. Его заполонила ностальгия. Мерлин не думал, что ему случится когда-нибудь снова этим заниматься: снимать с Артура резкие грани и видеть его таким уязвимым. Когда он стягивал наручник с запястья Артура, у него вырвался внезапный, противный и громкий всхлип. Мерлин замер, вцепившись в руку Артура, в то время как его тело дрожало, а лицо становилось мокрым от слез, которые он не мог сдержать.

Мерлин разглядывал на прекрасное лицо Артура, возвращая воспоминания о том, как тени падали на эти щеки, и издавал жалкие, надломленные звуки, его горло раздирали хриплые рыдания. Артур же просто смотрел на него, нахмурившись в замешательстве, а в складке его поджатых губ залегла усталость.

Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох и успокоился. Он принялся снимать второй наручник, и Артур ровным голосом спросил:  
— Я был мертв?

Мерлин резко вдохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза, но выражение лица Артура казалось скорее любопытным, нежели испуганным. Поэтому Мерлин ответил:  
— Да.

— О, — последовал оторопелый ответ Артура. Спустя мгновение он добавил: — Я все еще мертв?

— Нет, — Мерлин покачал головой и улыбнулся, обхватывая ладонями лицо Артура. От этого прикосновения, от жара согретой кровью кожи его затрясло. — Ты жив. С возвращением.

А потом Артур улыбнулся, мягко и тепло, и Мерлина поразило, насколько же просто было бы его поцеловать — просто наклониться вперед и прижаться губами к губам, попытаться сократить все расстояние между ними. Мерлина вырвал из размышлений голос Артура, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд от губ Артура и вместо этого посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Как долго я был мертв?

Мерлин покачал головой и запустил пальцы в волосы Артура. Он знал, что этот жест слишком интимный, но ему нужна была эта слишком-интимность. Артур наклонил голову к прикосновению, отчего Мерлин снова подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать его, затащить в кровать поверх себя, чтобы его жар опалял кожу. Мерлин жаждал этого все эти годы и размышлял, не хотел ли этого Артур. Когда Артур умирал у него на руках, Мерлин настолько обезумел, настолько потерялся в бессильном горе, что стоило Артуру положить ему руку на затылок, как Мерлин тут же прижался к ней. Но лишь позднее он задумался, не означало ли это, что он должен был поцеловать Артура перед сном.

— Утром поговорим, — слова прозвучали слишком низко и грубо. — Сначала поспи.

Артур кивнул и встал. Он снял ботинки и гамбезон, оставшись в красной рубахе, такой знакомой и неимоверно неуместной в современной квартире Мерлина. А Мерлин никогда не хотел, чтобы Артур чувствовал себя неуместно в его доме. Он хотел, чтобы Артур вписался легко и естественно. Мерлин знал, что будет непросто, но все равно откинул простыни рядом с собой и посмотрел на Артура, молчаливо умоляя хотя бы тут не усложнять.

Но, конечно же, перед ним был Артур. А Артур никогда не шел легким путем, неважно, насколько был растерян или устал.

— Мерлин, — Артур изогнул бровь, его голос прозвучал как в старые добрые времена: раздраженно и снисходительно. — Я не буду делить кровать с тобой.

— Нет, будешь, — изнуренно возразил Мерлин, не желая возвращаться к тому порядку вещей, к тому статусу кво, притворству, что они не настолько близки. У Артура, очевидно, не было времени это обдумать, вот только у Мерлина его было более чем достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть себя за каждую упущенную возможность, за каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что взгляд Артура задерживался на его губах, за мысли, что неправильно читал жесты Артура. Словно то, что Артур подарил Мерлину печать своей матери, могло быть чем-то иным, кроме как заявлением «я хочу быть с тобой всегда». Артур вернулся не на Холм. Он не родился в новой семье. Он свалился в спальню Мерлина, а того достало притворяться, будто он не понимает, что они значат друг для друга.

Глаза Артура широко распахнулись, щеки порозовели. Он выглядел как ребенок, которого поймали на краже сладостей. В его лице не было страха, который в такой ситуации мог испытать слуга — никто и никогда не наказал бы принца за нечто столь невинное. Его наверняка просто потрепали бы по щеке и сунули в руки еще вкусностей — точно как Мерлин собирался дать ему больше. Потребность затащить Артура в эту кровать горячо и вязко вспыхнула в Мерлине при одном взгляде на его короля, сейчас простого человека. Но все так же — его короля. Руки Артура неспокойно висели по бокам, нерешительно подрагивая и сгибая-разгибая пальцы. Мерлин схватил Артура за запястья и потянул на себя — сделал то, что должен был сделать тысячу лет назад, решился. Артур запнулся, а потом обнаружил, что упирается ладонями по бокам от Мерлина, нависает над ним, а Мерлин с приглушенным адреналином беспокойством осознал, что простыня соскользнула ему в ноги. Прожив в одиночестве несколько веков, он больше не обременял себя надеванием пижамы.

Артур резко опустил взгляд и залился краской. Мерлин был возбужден и не пытался это скрыть. Артур не двигался, даже не дышал — лишь, словно застыв, смотрел вниз на член Мерлина. Мерлин поднял дрожащую от желания руку и положил ее на бедро Артура, и когда тот снова посмотрел ему в лицо, то больше не казался уставшим.

— Теперь ты знаешь, — прошептал Мерлин. Ему не было стыдно, но щеки все равно горели, пылали под взглядом Артура. Артур не отодвигался, поэтому Мерлин снова закинул ноги на кровать, при этом ладонь Артура беспомощно скользнула по его бедрам. Мерлин лег на спину и заложил руки за голову, вытянувшись всем телом. Простыня сбилась к самым щиколоткам, И Мерлин позволял Артуру рассмотреть его, и тот рассматривал. Артур открыто изучал Мерлина, положив ему на ногу прохладную и слишком спокойную ладонь, словно Мерлин не вполне очевидно давал понять, что предлагает.

Мерлин начинал чувствовать легкую неуверенность — Артур продолжал смотреть на него, но больше ничего не делал. Возможно, все это время Мерлин ошибался, и Артур действительно видел в нем лишь преданного слугу, быть может, даже друга. Но когда Мерлин сел, чтобы снова натянуть на себя простыню, Артур тут же опрокинул его обратно, а матрас просел под давлением теперь упиравшегося в его край колена.

— Я десять лет ждал, чтобы увидеть тебя таким, — голос Артура звучал низко и хрипло. — Позволь мне посмотреть.

— Да, сир, — Мерлин скривился в насмешливой улыбке, не до конца искренней. Он вытянул руки над головой, выгнул спину, вскинул бедра, показывая, насколько сильно этого желал. Если Артуру хотелось представления, Мерлин мог ему это дать. Мерлин мог бы дать ему что угодно.

Артур полностью забрался на кровать, и Мерлин застонал уже только от этого — от одного лишь присутствия Артура в его постели. И от обещания большего. Руки Артура гладили живот Мерлина, грудь, спускались к бедрам, и Мерлин забыл, как дышать.

— Скажи мне, как долго я был мертв, — попросил Артур, вычерчивая кончиками пальцев спирали на бедрах Мерлина.

— Блин, только не сейчас, — простонал Мерлин, вскидывая бедра к прикосновению Артура.

Артур подполз выше, пока его бедра не уперлись в бедра Мерлина, разводя ему ноги, и Мерлин подумал, что скоро потеряет сознание.

— Сейчас же. Скажи мне, как долго.

— Завтра.

— Сколько у тебя было любовников?

Перемена темы оказалась такой скоропалительной и озадачивающей, что Мерлин выдохнул смущенное:  
— Ни одного.

— Почему?

— Артур, — простонал Мерлин.

— Скажи мне, — Артур провел носом вверх по животу Мерлина, по ребрам, уткнулся в подмышку.

— Боже, Артур, а ты как думаешь?

— Потому что они не были мной? — Артур говорил ровно и низко, но казался неуверенным, словно думал, что сморозил глупость.

— Да, — выдохнул Мерлин, когда Артур провел языком по впадине под его рукой. И это действие было настолько глубоко интимным, что Мерлин согласился бы признаться в чем угодно.

— Тогда скажи мне, как долго.

— Ты ударишься в панику.

Артур схватил руку Мерлина и, притянув ее к своему паху, положил на выпуклость твердого члена, возбужденного настолько сильно, что у Мерлина голова пошла кругом.  
— Ничто не помешает мне провести эту ночь с тобой, так что просто скажи мне.

— Чуть больше шестнадцати сотен лет, — сдался Мерлин, крепко зажмуриваясь и ожидая, что Артур отстранится, и, возможно, его стошнит.

Однако все случилось наоборот: руки Мерлина снова оказались прижаты над его головой, а Артур сдвинулся с плеча Мерлина к его рту, и вкус пота смутно ощущался на губах Артура. Язык Артура ворвался в рот Мерлина, неистово вылизывая оттуда стон. Артур целовал его грубо и жестко, и Мерлину пришлось сжать ноги вокруг бедер Артура, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать. Он всасывал губы Артура, скользя языком в его рот, пока Артур не отстранился.

Артур обхватил ладонями лицо Мерлина, удерживая его голову неподвижно, покрывая поцелуями скулы, веки, подбородок, нос.

— Почему? — наконец выдохнул Артур, вглядываясь в лицо Мерлина широко распахнутыми, потемневшими от желания глазами. — Я знал, что ты верен, но боже, Мерлин.

— Я знаю, ты не можешь понять, что я чувствую, но это мое, и не смей меня из-за этого жалеть.

— Нет, я не жалею. Нет. Я не могу даже… Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе, что чувствую.

— Хочешь знать, что чувствую я? Потому что больше тысячи лет я только об этом и думал, — выпалил Мерлин, вес всего так и не высказанного наконец милосердно облегчился. — Я не думал ни о чем, кроме того, как ты выглядел в свете солнца, или как хватал меня за куртку, когда на нас нападали. И я говорил себе, что ты любил меня — все эти годы я убеждал себя в этом, — но мне не нужно этого от тебя. Мне нужно лишь, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя каждую секунду каждого дня, и я не могу… — Мерлин подавился словами, придавленный тяжестью собственного признания.

Артур нахмурился, но державшие лицо Мерлина пальцы были спокойны, и Мерлин продолжил:  
— Я не могу рассказать тебе, насколько тяжело мне дался каждый день после того, как ты ушел. Не хочу. Я хочу лишь говорить, что люблю тебя, хочу говорить тебе это постоянно. Я был таким дураком, а ты всегда был для меня всем.

— Мерлин…

— Я ничего от тебя не жду, — прервал Мерлин, потому что не вынес бы, если бы Артур разрушил хрупкую магию момента. — Я знаю, для тебя ничего не изменилось, ты все тот же человек, которым был, когда я держал тебя, а ты, блядь, умирал, Артур! Я просто хочу поцеловать тебя и забыть…

Артур провел большим пальцем по щеке Мерлина.  
— Спасибо. За все, что ты сделал. За то, что… держал меня, я…

— Пожалуйста, не сейчас, — взмолился Мерлин, крепко зажмуриваясь и пытаясь не думать о безжизненном теле Артура, о том, как укладывал его в погребальную лодку и отправлял в покой.

Артур погладил нижнюю губу Мерлина, а тот не смог не прижаться языком к пальцу и втянул его в рот. Едва Мерлин обхватил палец губами, как Артур отдернул руку и зарылся ею в волосы на затылке Мерлина, со стоном желания впиваясь поцелуем в его губы.

Мерлин всхлипнул, обхватил Артура руками и сжал его изо всех сил. Тысяча лет желания вырывалась наружу, а язык Артура скользил в рот Мерлина и забирал у него всю боль, потребность и заменял их своим присутствием — скользким, горячим и осязаемым.

Мерлин подался вперед и поцеловал грудь Артура, зарываясь губами и языком между свободной шнуровки, как мечтал много веков назад. Артур скользнул руками по его бокам, сглаживая каждый год горечи, и Мерлин под весом Артура почувствовал себя возрожденным, радость расцветала в его груди — там, где на протяжении шестнадцати сотен лет обитали лишь тоска и сожаление.

Артур не сдерживался, его рот был везде, словно и Артур чувствовал себя без этого потерянным. Он раздирал Мерлина на части своими все так же мозолистыми руками, нетерпеливым языком и едва ощутимыми толчками бедер, а потом заново собирал его по кускам, вплетая самое себя в каждый истерзанный лоскут души Мерлина. Мерлин потерялся в Артуре, в том единении, что казалось домом после столь многих лет скитаний.

— Родной мой, — шептал Мерлин в волосы Артура, целуя его кожу. Он опустил руки к завязкам на штанах Артура, распустил шнуровку и стянул вниз, член Артура скользнул между бедрами Мерлина.

Артур глубоко и жестко целовал Мерлина, отчаянно цепляясь за его волосы. Он грубо терся о Мерлина, вырывая у того резкие вздохи, и у Мерлина закружилась голова от возбуждения и запаха обхватившего его, казалось, целиком Артура.

— Как ты хочешь… — Мерлин ахнул, потерявшись в ощущении тела Артура на своем.

— Всегда хотел… думал о… — Артур уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и голос его звучал неровно и приглушенно. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, насколько великолепен твой рот?

Мерлина повело, под силой желания из легких вырвался весь воздух.  
— Ты хочешь… ох черт, ты хочешь… да, Артур. — Мерлин впился пальцами в плечи Артура, еще жестче вскидывая бедра.

— Мерлин, — Артур задохнулся, протолкнул пальцы в рот Мерлину и провел ими по его языку. — Ты…

Мерлин беспомощно заскулил и, прикрыв глаза, всосал пальцы Артура, кончая, выплескивая между их телами горячие, влажные потеки. Ощущение и запах Артура усиливали ощущения, и наслаждение Мерлина длилось еще долго после того, как обмяк член. Мерлину казалось, словно каждый дюйм его тела полыхал в огне, словно это никогда не закончится, просто не сможет закончиться. И когда Мерлин наконец поднял взгляд, брови Артура взлетели вверх, а рука легла Мерлину на щеку.

— Твои глаза, — доверительно и восхищенно пробормотал Артур. — Так красиво.

Мерлин смущенно и жаждуще всхлипнул сквозь отголоски оргазма, и Артур провел рукой по его лицу, говоря:  
— Вот так. Бери столько, сколько нужно, — и он был неимоверно нежным и открытым.

Мерлин никогда не видел такого выражения на лице Артура — беззащитного, полного обожания. И все это только для него. К тому моменту, как Мерлин успокоился, все его тело дрожало, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а Артур открыто и влажно целовал его.

С затуманенным сытым желанием и привязанностью разумом Мерлин скинул Артура на бок и прошелся жесткими поцелуями по его груди. Он скользнул вниз по телу Артура и уткнулся носом в его бедро, впитывая запах его возбуждения. Закинув ногу Артура себе на плечо, Мерлин с головой окунулся в ощущения — твердое рядом со щекой, жесткие волоски возле носа. Он провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Артура, массируя, пытаясь запомнить на ощупь каждую мышцу. Его пальцы провели по мягкой, безволосой коже в потайном изгибе на внутренней стороне бедра и двинулись вверх, лишь едва скользнув между ягодицами. Мерлин застонал в разгоряченную кожу Артура, потому что, боже, эта задница была идеальной, словно созданной для жадной ладони Мерлина.

— Не тяни, — голос Артура был напряженным, а бедра беспомощно вскинулись к лицу Мерлина.

— Да, милорд, — нахально отозвался Мерлин, снова опуская голову и позволяя члену Артура скользнуть вдоль щеки, головка наконец коснулась его губ, а Артуровы пальцы снова зарылись в волосы Мерлина, сжимая пряди и притягивая голову. Мерлин посмотрел наверх и встретился взглядом с Артуром, приоткрывая губы. Он изогнул бровь, без слов побуждая Артура толкнуться вперед, войти в его рот и востребовать свое.

Член Артура медленно скользнул между губ Мерлина, прижался к языку. Мерлин смотрел Артуру в глаза, когда сомкнул вокруг него рот и пососал. Артур испустил громкий стон и очертил большим пальцем губу Мерлина, прослеживая твердость своего члена. Закрыв глаза, Мерлин подался вперед, принимая в себя столько, сколько мог. Он вцепился в задницу Артура, насаживаясь на него, смакуя его вкус, звук его рваного дыхания.

Артур был идеален, его член — длинный, ровный и тяжелый — плавно скользил во рту. Мерлин, подбодренный вминавшимися в плечо пальцами, втянул между губ крайнюю плоть, вылизывая и посасывая. Ему хотелось утонуть в этом ощущении, удержать наполняющего его Артура навечно. Каждый раз, когда Артур, казалось, подходил к самой грани, Мерлин отстранялся, целовал кожу на его животе, бедрах, проводил языком влажные полосы за мошонкой — что угодно, лишь бы Артур все так же стонал, задыхался. Принадлежал ему.

— Мерлин, — прорычал Артур после, должно быть, уже седьмого раза, когда Мерлин выпускал его. — Мы можем повторить утром, обещаю, просто, пожалуйста…

Мерлин оборвал его, всосав особенно жестко, отчего голос Артура надломился и пропал. Движения Мерлина были направленными, и он всматривался в лицо Артура, запоминая красные щеки и влажный рот, то, как Артур не мог посмотреть на него своим расфокусированным и совершенно диким взглядом. Когда Артур кончил, вскрикнув, его бедра вжались в лицо Мерлина. И Мерлин проглотил все, что дал ему Артур, бездумно поглаживая пальцами изгиб его задницы. Когда Артур прекратил толкаться в него, Мерлин чуть отстранился, пряча покрасневший член Артура под своим подбородком и целуя его бедро. Он смотрел на изможденное, знакомое лицо Артура и молился, чтобы у него это никогда не отняли.


	3. Тепло

Чай Мерлина почти слишком горький, а у их столика рядом с окном чересчур холодно, но Артур сидит, прислонившись к Мерлину спиной, и от этого любое незначительное неудобство просто забывается. Сегодня среда, а это значит, что Мерлин и Артур встречаются с Леоном в «Старбаксе», чтобы Артур смог выпить один из столь обожаемых им сладких сезонных латте. Мерлин наслаждается чтением экзаменационных работ студентов-первокурсников Леона — в течение часа их «выводы» пару раз доводят его до фырканья. Из крошечных динамиков лежащего на коленях у Артура планшета Леона играет музыкальная тема «Соника». Артур проходит уровень за уровнем, собирая даже самые труднодоступные кольца — по каким-то причинам он оказался просто великолепен в этой игре.

Теперь они часто видятся с Леоном, в основном потому, что тот разделяет любовь Артура к пиву, чипсам и футболу. Они втроем могут часами болтать об индийской кухне, которую Артур признает величайшим новшеством современного мира (хотя планшет, конечно же, не сильно уступает позиции). Иногда Артур с Леоном принимаются фехтовать, и Артур считает довольно забавным кричать «неплохо для такого старика!», стоит только Леону отыграть очко.

В общем и целом, Артур прекрасно приспосабливается, и Мерлин за это в долгу перед Леоном, чьи прочные связи в современном обществе и талант к преподаванию познакомили Артура и Мерлина с этим миром, который однажды сможет стать им домом. Старшая дочь Леона, Мередит, пришла от них в полнейший восторг и даже начала вести блог наблюдения за мировыми катастрофами, чтобы собрать все возможные причины, которые могли привести к возвращению Артура.

Но Мерлину было наплевать, чего там мир хочет от Артура — от всех них. Мерлин с Леоном, конечно же, готовы стоять рядом с Артуром до самого конца, но он знает, что теперь Артур куда более важен, чем судьба. У Артура всегда холодные руки, и он любит бесить Мерлина, засовывая их ему за пазуху. У Артура хреново с освоением современного английского языка, он бродит по Лондону, словно пещерный человек — ворчит и тыкает пальцем в то, что ему нужно, потому что стыдится попросить на этой своей дикой языковой смеси. У Артура проявилась странная любовь к готовке и некоторый ужас перед пылесосом. И Артур смотрит на Мерлина так, словно тот — самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел.

Почти всегда перед тем, как лечь спать, Артур просит Мерлина рассказать историю из их первой совместной жизни, о том, как Мерлин использовал магию, чтобы без ведома Артура спасти ему жизнь. Нередко Артур громко и недоверчиво хохочет, но зарывается носом в шею Мерлина, и тот чувствует, что Артур счастлив. Мерлин не говорит Артуру, не хочет портить ему ежедневное наслаждение от познавания мира, но и в нем чувствует это — то же, что чувствует в Леоне и в самом себе. Когда Мерлин резко просыпается по ночам, и Артур обнимает его, бормочет «я здесь, я никуда не денусь», Мерлин знает, что это правда. Он кладет ладонь над ровно бьющимся сердцем Артура и понимает, что оно не остановится, а когда целует черты его лица, знает, что они больше не постареют. Он не думает, что заслужил это счастье, но с другой стороны, никто и никогда не получает по заслугам.


End file.
